


Sunny-D

by notallballs (notallbees)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Platonic Kissing, Practice Kissing, Sleepovers, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallballs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You like him.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Shouyou snorts. “I like him sometimes, when he's not being <b>stupid</b>, which is <b>all the time</b>.”</i>
</p><p> </p><p>One of the worst things about being Kenma is knowing how your friends feel before they even know it themselves. Like the amount of time Kuroo spends pretending not to stare at him, or how much Hinata wants to kiss Kageyama. </p><p>When Hinata stays over at his house, Kenma kills two birds with one stone by asking Hinata to practice kissing with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunny-D

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilgaksu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilgaksu/gifts).



> The Kenhina is mostly platonic; those boys are much too busy worrying about other, taller boys 8)

“And you know what else he does?” Shouyou yells suddenly, startling Kenma into fumbling the controller. 

“Oh,” he says, frowning as his character is blasted with a headshot. He picks up the controller and passes it to Shouyou to take over, which he does with the same kind of bloody minded determination as when he goes after the ball for a spike. Kenma watches the character move on the screen. Shouyou manages to collect the spark, but runs immediately into the path of the other team. 

“They just got heavy ammo,” Kenma mutters, an observation rather than a warning, which would be next to pointless. Shouyou’s incredible reaction times mean that he's astonishingly quick to pick up video games, but he doesn't really have the attention span for a team battle like this, not unless volleyball is involved, and especially not when he's distracted by his feelings. 

_You're falling behind._

“Oh, are we losing?” Shouyou asks, having somehow come through his encounter with the other team unscathed. 

Kenma nods. He doesn't want to ask but it will only surface later in the night if he doesn't draw it out now. Shouyou likes to stew. “What does Kageyama-kun do?”

Shouyou makes an aggravated noise, takes out three opponents in the game, then falls off a cliff. 

“Augh,” he groans, heaving the controller in Kenma’s direction. “He's such a pain, always bossing me around, and now he doesn't even tell me off anymore. He just follows me around and pokes at me.” Shouyou rolls over on the bed and starts jabbing his fingers into Kenma's shoulder. “Poke poke poke, all day, I can’t do anything right. What's his problem?”

Shouyou doesn't know yet that Kenma is ticklish, but he's too caught up in any case to notice the way Kenma finches from his hands in a way that has nothing to do with feeling uncomfortable. He managed to keep playing through the distraction, but their team haven't clawed back the victory, and the game ends a few moments later. Kenma turns to peer up at Shouyou over the edge of the bed. 

“You like him.”

Shouyou snorts. “I like him sometimes, when he's not being _stupid_ , which is _all the time_.”

Kenma turns back to the screen. “Do you want to play again?”

“I'm no good at it,” Shouyou huffs. Kenma feels the mattress shift, along with the _fwump_ of Shouyou flopping onto his back. “You play, I'll just watch.”

Kenma frowns at the screen. He can't think of a worse sign than Shouyou not wanting to even try something. There must be something here that Shouyou would like. 

“Hey,” he says, turning to look over his shoulder. “I have a game you should play.” 

Shouyou makes a vague noise, still caught up in his Kageyama angst. 

Kenma flips his phone out of his pocket and texts Kuroo.  
_Shouyou has Kagedrama_

Kuroo replies almost immediately.  
_I TOLD YOU_  
_ALSO BABE YOU MADE A PUN I'M SO PROUD_  
_I CRIED A LITTLE_

_fuck you_

Kenma rolls to his knees and grabs his aloe drink from the tv stand; he tosses the other bottle to Shouyou, who catches it without looking. When he first played the game, Kenma had been reminded instantly of Shouyou. He exits _Destiny_ and loads _Tearaway_ from the menu. 

“Here,” he says, passing the controller up to Shouyou. There's no response for a moment, then there's the wet sucking sound of Shouyou releasing the neck of the bottle from his mouth, and the controller is tugged from Kenma's grasp. 

“What is it?” Shouyou asks in a breathy voice, spilling the scent of strawberry aloe over Kenma's shoulder. 

Kenma reaches up to prod the controller in Shouyou's slack fingers, starting a new game for him. He can see Shouyou's expression reflected in the dark part of the display when the game begins, and he watches with a faint smile as Shouyou's face runs through confusion, worry, and sheer delight. 

As before, it doesn't take him long to get into the rhythm of the game, and it's strangely relaxing to watch the little figure run around on the screen while Shouyou gasps and yells excitedly in his ear. 

“Kenma, Kenma look! Look at the squirrels!”  
“What's this—oowaahhh! Kenma! Did you see that?!?”  
“Oh wow! This is amazing Kenma!”

They've been playing for about thirty minutes when there's a soft knock on the door. His parents won't come in without asking, so Kenma gets to his feet and opens the door a crack. 

“Kenchan,” his mother says softly. “We're going to bed now.”

Kenma frowns, in his mind already racing through methods to turn down the volume on Shouyou’s excitement. It must be strange for his parents, having another kid around who actually makes noise. One who's even louder than Kuroo. “Okay,” he says, and opens the door a little wider so he can lean over and kiss her cheek. “We'll be quiet.”

“That's alright,” she says, smiling encouragingly. “You and Shouyou-kun should have fun.” 

Her excitement about him having a new friend might be a little sad if Kenma actually cared about that. He has his friends on the team and he's got Kuroo, whether he wants him or not. It's nice that his mom is happy for him though. Kenma's glad that she's happy. 

When he shuts the door and turns back, Shouyou is staring at him with a wide, anxious gaze. “Did I get you in trouble?” he asks in an exaggerated whisper. 

Kenma shakes his head. “She just wanted to say goodnight.”

“Oh,” Shouyou mutters, sagging in relief. “That's good. When I stayed with Kageyama he was so strict, he kept telling me to shut up and go to sleep so we didn't wake his parents, I was terrified they would shout at me.”

Kenma gets comfortable once more in his spot on the floor while Shouyou goes back to the game. “Did they shout at you?” 

Shouyou makes a vague noise of dissent while he struggles with a difficult jump in the game. “Ahh,” he sighs when he completes it, his voice soft with uncomplicated joy. “Nah, they were nice.” He pauses and his voice darkens dramatically. “But Kageyama was very mean.”

“Kageyama can be kind of scary,” Kenma admits.

Shouyou snorts. “Not as scary as Kuroo!” 

“Kuroo,” Kenma says, starting to smile. He turns to look at Shouyou. “Really?”

“He's so tall and intense-looking!” Shouyou complains. “And he looks so cool and composed all the time, and—Kenma, are you laughing?” 

In fairness, the sawing, sniggering noise coming from Kenma’s throat doesn't sound much like laughter as Shouyou is probably used to, but the question only makes him laugh harder. “K—Kuroo,” he gasps, clutching his stomach. “Kuroo is—a _dork_.”

“Kenmaaa,” Shouyou whines loudly, but it's no good, Kenma is lost. Every time he thinks he's got himself under control, he remembers summer training camp last year, when Kuroo laughed so hard at one of Bokuto’s jokes that he _actually_ peed himself and had to borrow Kenma's shorts, which were so tight on his fat ass that he got wolf whistles the entire way home. 

Shouyou nudges Kenma with his foot a few times. “Kenmaaa.”

Still giggling, Kenma grabs hold of Shouyou's ankle and tugs hard. With a yelp, Shouyou slips off the edge of the bed and crashes onto the floor beside Kenma. It sounds like it probably hurt, but Shouyou is laughing by the time he lands. Unsurprising. Shouyou seems to be made of rubber. 

“Kenma-ah! Hah!” he gasps through his laughter, before diving on top of him. 

Kenma's back hits the futon, knocking the air out of him with a startled _woomph_. He's expecting to get pinned, but then he catches the gleam in Shouyou's eyes and realises that he's trying to apply Kuroo logic where it doesn't belong. By the time he notices his mistake, Shouyou's deft little fingers are already burrowing into his ribs. 

“Ah—!” Kenma gasps, his body trying to curl in on itself like a pill bug. He laughs almost silently, with just a hint of the strange sawing noise from before. Shouyou isn't all that rough but he's merciless, seeming to divine all Kenma's ticklish spots with the same freakish instinct that lets him find the clear part of the net before the other team has time to blink. 

“Ooh you're so quiet,” Shouyou observes, sitting back a little and grinning. “Natsu never stops screaming when I tickle her.”

Kenma blinks, shedding the tearfulness of laughing too hard, and peers up at Shouyou's flushed face. He looks impressed. 

Kenma shrugs and feels his mouth twist to echo Shouyou's smile. He's surprised to find that Shouyou's hand is still resting on his belly, and that it's totally okay. It's kind of nice, even. His palm is warm through Kenma’s t-shirt and his thumb is stroking Kenma's stomach where the material rides up. Shouyou probably doesn't even know he's doing it, but it makes Kenma feel shivery.

“Come here,” Kenma says in a low voice, reaching to rest his fingers on Shouyou's knees. 

Frowning, Shouyou shuffles forward slightly, his skinny butt digging into Kenma's belly. Kenma shakes his head and stills him. 

“No,” he murmurs, reaching up to grab the collar of Shouyou's t-shirt. “Come _here_.”

He only tugs a little. Shouyou goes wide eyed, the same kind of startled he gets when he sees Kuroo, but closes the rest of the distance himself until he's hovering over Kenma's face, their lips just a few centimetres from touching. 

“K—Ken—”

“This is what you should do with Kageyama,” Kenma whispers, watching as Shouyou has just enough time to flush pink before Kenma lifts his head and touches his lips to Shouyou's. 

His stomach swoops. The kiss itself is soft and strange. Kenma can feel Shoyou trembling with the effort of holding himself perfectly still, his eyes scrunched tight. Kenma moves his mouth gently and feels Shouyou mirror the movement, taking Kenma’s bottom lip between both of his for a second before pulling away. 

“Kenma,” Shouyou says in a dazed, wondering tone. He opens his eyes again and returns Kenma’s gaze steadily. Something about his eyes make Kenma’s insides tumble. They’re dark and liquid, spilled sepia ink. “I’ve never done that before.”

“Neither have I,” Kenma admits softly. 

Shouyou wrinkles his nose. “Why’d you want to kiss _me_?”

_because you’re my friend because you’re happy all the time because you can fly_

Kenma frowns. 

“And why did you say I should do that with _Bastardyama_?” Shouyou says more loudly, the look of mild bewilderment falling off his features to be replaced by scrunched up annoyance. He throws himself sideways, flopping facedown on the futon beside Kenma. His groan is muffled but nevertheless conveys many complex layers of agony. 

Kenma puts his hands together on his stomach and fiddles with a loose bit of fingernail. “I’m going to do that with Kuroo.”

“Hnngh?” Shouyou lifts his head after a moment and makes another curious noise. “Does he know you want to—”

“No,” Kenma says, and shakes his head slightly. He pauses to consider it for a moment. “I don’t think so. Kuroo isn’t very observant.” 

Kenma's fingers tap against his chest, picking out the opening theme to the last _Tales of_ game he played. Shouyou reaches over and covers Kenma's hand with his own. He's still trembling slightly, so Kenma links their fingers carefully and turns to look at Shouyou's face. 

His eyes are heavy and liquid once more, and he licks his mouth absently while Kenma watches. 

“Will you do it like that?” Shouyou whispers. “With him on top of you?”

“I don’t think so.” Kenma shrugs. “If I let him pin me he'd sit on my head.”

“What? Why?”

“That's what Kuroo does.”

Shouyou shudders. “That doesn't sound very nice.”

“It isn't. He's got a fat ass.” 

“Ah,” Shouyou huffs, snickering under his breath. He snatches his hand back to cover his mouth and his eyes widen in horror at his own reaction. “K—Kenma—”

Kenma stares back at him. “What? If anyone is allowed to comment on his stupid butt, it's me.”

“I—I know but—but _I shouldn't be laughing_ ,” Shouyou hisses. “I'm just a first year! A—and Kuroo-san is—”

“An idiot.”

“— _scary_.”

Kenma snorts. “ _Kageyama_ is scary.”

Shouyou makes a face. “He just doesn't know how to smile or be nice to people.”

Although Kenma knows where Shouyou is coming from with that, it still takes him by surprise. “But he smiles at you,” he says, rolling to look at Shouyou properly. 

“Only when he's being evil.” The strange softness is gonna from Shouyou's face, and Kenma almost regrets making it disappear except that he knows Shouyou needs to talk about this. It's strange, to know when someone needs to talk, but to want nothing more than to get as far away from the potential of it as possible. 

Shouyou's the only one he doesn't feel like running away from. 

And Kuroo, of course. 

Shouyou is still babbling, and Kenma switches back on to find that he's completely lost in the woods of Shouyou's mystifying conversation. 

“—should make him a special evil person beard to stick on him when he's being evil so everyone knows to stay away. He frightened a second year last week, and it wasn't the first time either. I suppose we could all have evil beards but I don't think mine would get much use, and Tsukishima would have to wear his permanently and I think Sawamura-san would get mad—”

“Hey,” Kenma interrupts softly. Normally he likes to let Shouyou just work everything out of his system, because if Kenma's sick of being told to talk more, Shouyou is probably sick of being told to shut up. And besides, Kenma likes listening to him. Sometimes, though, he needs a little steering.

Shouyou turns to look at him expectantly. 

“Are you hungry?” Kenma mutters, after a couple of aborted questions as he tries to think of something to distract Shouyou. “There are seaweed crackers downstairs.”

“Oooh,” Shouyou says, his face lighting up. “I'm _always_ hungry!” 

Kenma grabs his phone and they creep down the stairs together. Shouyou is exceptionally nimble footed, which doesn't really come as a surprise except that he's so loud the rest of the time. Kenma finds the packet of seaweed crackers and passes them over, waiting until Shouyou has a mouthful of food before he speaks. 

“Kageyama smiles at you a lot,” he says, watching Shouyou from the corner of his eye. His attention is mostly on his phone; Kuroo has texted him again, and he wants to keep playing his latest game. He replies to Kuroo first, while Shouyou crunches his mouthful of snacks. 

_hey kitten_  
_apart from the kagedrama (still love that you tiny genius) how's the sleepover?_  
_kenma_  
_ken doll_  
_dude did sunbeam child eat you_  
_are you watching yourself be digested right now_

_texting you from the belly of the orange dragon_  
_handling kagedrama from another astral plane_

The crunching ceases and there's a loud intake of breath. “He doesn't just evil smile,” Kenma explains, before Shouyou can interrupt. “He mostly does it while you're not looking, I think.”

_ohhhh so now you're an agony aunt_  
_is sunflower gonna call you big bro from now on?_

Kenma glances over at Shouyou chewing another handful of crackers with a bewildered scowl on his face. It doesn’t seem possible that they were kissing ten minutes ago. 

_highly unlikely_

Shouyou swallows loudly and Kenma glances at him again, aware that he’s working up to say something. Kenma speaks first again, determined to railroad Shouyou into facing this thing head on. “He looks at your butt too.”

“Whaaa—” Shouyou splutters, choking a little even though his mouth is empty. “I—I don’t think he does that.” He looks at Kenma pleadingly. Kenma returns his stare with indifference. “Why would he do that?” Shouyou wails. “Kenmaaa—”

“Let’s go back upstairs,” Kenma says quietly, giving Shouyou a significant look. It shuts him up, at least for the moment. Kenma’s parents must be beside themselves with all this noise. 

Shouyou mutters to himself the whole way back up the stairs, and almost walks right into Kenma when they reach his bedroom. Kenma steers him back toward the bed and grabs the playstation controller to pick up where Shouyou left off, as it’s clear he needs time to process everything. They sit in a comfortable silence; Shouyou sprawled on his back, Kenma curled in a blanket on the futon, leaning against Shouyou’s leg where it dangles over the edge of the bed. 

Just as Kenma's eyelids are starting to fall with sleepiness, Shouyou sits up suddenly, knocking Kenma aside by accident. 

“Ah—sorry!” Shouyou hisses, leaning over to check on him. “Kenma!”

He gives Shouyou his hand and lets himself be pulled upright again. “You realized something, didn't you?” 

Shouyou looks shaken. He slips off the bed and carefully moves to sit in front of Kenma, his legs folded underneath him. Kenma lets him get in the blanket. 

“Kenma,” Shouyou says in a reverent voice, bowing his head slightly. “Do you think I like Kageyama?”

Kenma looks back at him placidly. “Yes.” Shouyou bites his lip, like it’s on the tip of his tongue to argue the point. Kenma tucks the blanket around him a little better and sighs; Shouyou is so blissfully easy to read. “Forget all of the other stuff for a minute,” he says, resting his hands on Shouyou’s knees again inside the blanket cave. “Close your eyes and imagine kissing Kageyama.”

Shouyou makes a face at first, but he does as Kenma suggests. He shuts his eyes and his expression goes soft and calm. 

“Are you imagining it?”

“Ugh, I can’t,” Shouyou groans, and Kenma is about to reply when he keeps talking. “I’m trying but—he just keeps scowling at me, I can’t—”

It’s not what he’d planned to do, but Kenma improvises. He leans forward and catches Shouyou’s face between his hands. “Shut up, Hinata,” he says, imitating a gruffer voice. And then, “I'm going to kiss you again if you don't stop me,” before he pushes their lips together again. 

Shouyou responds at first with a kind of startled squawk—which makes sense, really, if he’s concentrating hard on what it would be like for Kageyama to kiss him—but then he grabs Kenma’s elbows and kisses him back, sloppy and eager. Kenma certainly isn’t an expert but he suspects kissing should be a little bit less wet, and Shouyou doesn’t seem in the least bit inhibited about using his tongue. He kind of likes it anyway. There are butterflies in his stomach, a flock of birds in his chest, cicadas drowning out the thoughts in his brain—

“Ah—” he gasps, pulling away. A line of spit connects their wet lips for a few seconds, until Shouyou wipes his chin with the back of his wrist. 

“Wow,” Shouyou breathes, sitting back with a dazed look on his face. 

Kenma nods. He smirks a little. “Maybe you shouldn’t wipe your mouth like that if you kiss Kageyama, you look like you just had to kiss your grandmother.”

Shouyou straightens with a yelp. “Kenma!” he wails. “D—don’t talk about that!” He mimes coughing out something unpleasant. “You’ll make me think about my granny when I kiss Kageyama.”

Kenma’s eyebrows pop up, but it takes Shouyou a moment to process what’s just come out of his own mouth. When he does, he claps both hands over his face, only his eyes staring wide at Kenma over the top of his fingers.

“You said when.”

Shouyou shakes his head fervently, looking panicked. “No no no!” he splutters, taking his hands from his face to grab Kenma’s shoulders. “What am I gonna dooo, Kenma-san?”

Kenma works his hardest not to roll his eyes. He cares about Shouyou too much for that, but it’s a close thing. “You already know the answer to that, Sho-chan.”

There’s a moment, where Kenma stares back at Shouyou’s terrified expression and is certain that there’s more to come. But then his shoulders sag and he lets his hands fall to his lap. “You’re right,” Shouyou says softly, looking down at where their knees are touching. He sounds a little sad, but determined too. Kenma wishes he could think how to tell Shouyou that he doesn’t need to worry, that Kageyama might be scary or a little hopeless at talking about anything, but there’s no chance in hell he doesn’t like Shouyou in the same way. 

Shouyou rolls to his knees and sits up, planting his hands firmly on his hips. “I’m gonna kiss that stupid king,” he says, way too loudly, but Kenma’s given up at this point. “And I don’t care what he does to me.” He pauses and visibly deflates a little. “But I hope he doesn’t pull my hair again, I hate that. He’s gonna make me go bald before I even finish high school.”

Kenma starts to laugh. 

“Kenma.”

Shouyou’s admonishing tone only makes Kenma laugh harder. He sounds like he’s trying to discipline a kitten. 

“Kenmaaa!”

Shouyou tackles him, and Kenma lets Shouyou tickle him again until they're both laughing so hard that neither of them can breathe. They collapse together on the floor, as if lying there tangled with another person is easy, as if anyone could do it. Kenma can't help thinking about how Kuroo would never believe tonight without seeing it for himself. The thought makes him reach for his phone, pushing his hand between his hip and Shouyou's stomach to retrieve it from his pocket.

“Kenma,” Shouyou groans softly, shifting his weight. He sounds sleepy, at last. Shouyou has two settings: on or off, and he goes pretty quickly from one to the other. Kenma is sure he's seen Shouyou fall asleep standing up before, though it was hard to tell because he was leaning on Kageyama at the time. 

“Mm,” Kenma murmurs in reply, reading his messages from Kuroo. 

_mom disconnected the internet so I had to do my homework_  
_hope you're having a good time with sunny-d_

_no_

“Kenma,” Shouyou mumbles again. “We can kiss some more if you want.”

 _no????_  
_tiny or not ill still kick his ass_

_no don't call him sunny-d_

_oooh ken doll, don't like the d?_

Kenma scowls at his phone and tosses it to one side. Stupid Kuroo. Sometimes Kenma has trouble remembering why he wants to kiss him at all. 

“Yeah, let's practise,” he murmurs, putting his hand on Shouyou's hip and nuzzling in against his neck. “For when you kiss Kageyama.”

Shouyou makes a soft happy noise and moves closer to him, his lips already fumbling over Kenma's cheek. “If, not when,” he mutters, without much conviction. “And for when you kiss Kuroo.”

“Yeah, if,” Kenma murmurs, turning his head to fit his mouth to Shouyou's. He'll tell Kuroo, sometime. Probably he'll kiss him even. But this is nice, for now.

**Author's Note:**

> [@notallbees on tumblr!](http://notallbees.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> [reblog for more kenhina](http://notallbees.tumblr.com/post/139129833550/sunny-d-notallbees-haikyuu-archive-of-our#notes)


End file.
